Chapter 226
Chapter 226 is titled "Shoujou King of the Ocean Floor Searches". Cover Page Color Spread: Robin, Nami and Chopper resting after a huge shopping spree. Short Summary Robin has found someone that may know of Skypiea. Bellamy hears about the gold and wants to find out more. Long Summary Luffy, Zoro, and Nami return to their ship. Usopp and Chopper are shocked when they see their wounds, and Sanji is only worried about Nami. Chopper yells "DOCTORRR!!!" and Usopp slaps him, pointing out that he is the doctor. After Chopper heals the 2 pirates, Usopp tries to ask what happened, but they say there is nothing to worry about since it is all over anyway. Nami is really mad about the fact that Luffy and Zoro did not fight back. Usopp wonders why the unhurt Nami is so mad. Chopper happily asks if they got any information on sky island, and Nami sways and looks at Chopper with a furious look which scares him. Nami talks about how everyone laughed when she said the word "sky island" and asks angrily if she had said anything THAT funny. At this point, Usopp uses his ketchup star to pretend to be dead, and Chopper eats a precious Rumble Ball to get into his guard point. Meanwhile at the Jaya mouth bay, a pirate captain uses his "search sonar" to find a huge school of fish for dinner. The search sonar also picks up the tracks of a ship and one of his servants report this. The captain orders him to tell where they are, and when he does, the captain yells at him to tell him if it is in sight already. The ship is the Straw Hats' ship, and Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp talk about how a weird thing showed up, and that it is not Masira. Usopp says that he really did see the "salvage guys" but Luffy does not seem to care. The captain comes near and starts talking to Luffy, and it is revealed that his name is Shoujou. Luffy comments about his unique facial features and asks what species he is. Shoujou replies "I'm a homo sapiens sapiens you dumbass". Shoujou's servants warn them to not make their big boss mad, but Shoujou says he does not really mind, and adds that he is on the same level as Crocodile and people are recruiting him into the Shichibukai (which is, of course, a lie). Luffy simply says "oh, so you wanna be a Shichibukai huh?" which makes Shoujou somewhat mad. He states that he is amazing since he has never cut his hair in 25 years. Luffy says that is just stupid, and Shoujou warns them about his strength. Luffy asks him if they could pass through, but he says that the area is his territory and if they want to pass, then they have to pay. The Straw Hats talk about how the 'territory' part is just like Masira, and when Shoujou asks what they know about him, Luffy stated that they kicked him away. This enrages Shoujou who says he will get revenge for his brother, even though Luffy reminds him Masira is not dead. Shoujou uses his "Havoc Sonar", which destroys his own ship and crew. Sanji asks what the heck he's doing, and Luffy says that the power is pretty awesome. Nami tells them to move on and the others are relieved that "Demon Nami" is gone. Usopp then realizes that they are also getting damaged from the attack and they start panicking. Back at Mock Town, people talk about a strong, beautiful woman with strange powers who beat up an entire crowd in a bar, who asked about a man named Cricket. They talked about how she was probably after the gold that he found recently. Bellamy, who is sitting nearby asks what they meant by 'gold'. The chapter ends with Bellamy asking them to tell him more about it. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Straw Hat Pirates learn of someone who can help them get to Skypiea. *Masira and Shoujou are revealed to be brothers. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 226 de:Kaitei Tansaku-Ō Shojo it:Capitolo 226 Category:Volume 24